Tebak
Tebak is a Le-Matoran on Voya Nui. History Although not much is known about Tebak's life, he is one of the Matoran who got sent to Karzahni for repairs. But Karzahni didn't repair him well, so he gave him weapons and sent him to the Southern Continent. During his time on Voya Nui, he had an encounter with some Piraka and tried to fight back, put the Piraka took him down and smashed his mask. This filled Tebak with humiliation and anger. Three days later, he was ambushed by the Piraka once again and just when the Piraka were about to finish him, a Turaga named Quertox came in and fought the Piraka until only he was left standing. The Piraka were forced to retreat after that defeat. Quertox took Tebak in as he was aware that Tebak was about to enter a comatose state without a mask. Quertox went to make a new mask using some technology he found. Tebak wanted to get stronger, so he demanded for the help of Quertox. From there, Tebak learned how to fight, and became one of the most feared Matoran warriors in Voya Nui. Several times, the Piraka tried to destroy him, only for Tebak to come out on top. Tebak first spotted Yahru as he arrived on Voya Nui. Thinking that he was a threat, Tebak jumped to action and fought Yahru, Yahru tried to make it clear that he wasn’t with the Piraka and not even knowing what Tebak was talking about. They fought each other to a brief stalemate, only for Tebak to then sweep Yahru's leg. Just when he was about to move in for the kill, Tebak was halted by Quertox. Yahru introduced himself to Quertox, saying that he meant no harm and came to search for the Toa Nuva and the Matoran who came there from Metru Nui. As a safety precaution, Quertox brought Yahru with him and Tebak in a secluded hut, and told Yahru everything about what was going on in Voya Nui regarding the Piraka. A few days later, Yahru and Tebak noticed a battle between four Matoran and three Piraka near the Matoran Villages. They were approached by two of the Piraka, Thok and Vezok, who tried to capture them. Fortunately, Yahru and Tebak were able to fight them off and outsmart them. Tebak frequently helped the Voya Nui Resistance team, Toa Inika and Yahru on several occasions. Sometime later, he evacuated the Matoran Universe and he is currently living on Spherus Magna. Abilities and Traits Tebak tends to be quick to anger and a bit rash. This personality was a result of him getting beaten up by the Piraka several times. But beyond that, he has a heart for justice and cares about others deep down. He is also proficient in hand-to-hand combat as a result of his training with Quertox. Powers and Equipment Tebak wields the Pulse Escrimas, These are two battle sticks used that can give a powerful pulse of energy towards anything it hits. He was given these by Quertox to accomodate for his old weapons being destroyed by the Piraka. Category:Matoran Category:Voya Nui Resistance Team Category:Matoran Universe Category:Spherus Magna